The Sea's Kingsglaive
by shadowkat83
Summary: When Zeus orders Percy and Andy Jackson's banishment after the return of his master bolt, another Goddess interferes. To save the twins' lives Poesidon agrees to allow Etro to take them to Eos. Ramuh adopts Andy and Shiva adopts Percy. Percy and Andy train as Glaives. Cor adopts the twins and falls for Sally Jackson. Highschool with Noctis and Prompto. Posted on AO3


The Sea's Kingsglaive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians of FFXV they belong to their respective owners. **

A/N: this crossover has been running in my head for some time now, and I just had to get it written.

Pairings: Cor/Sally Jackson, Gladio/OC/Prompto, Percy/Iris, Noct/Luna/Nyx

**Prologue**

He stood still and tall, not allowing any of his raging emotions show. His hands were clenched at his side, an effort not to let his anger and disappointment show. He could feel his sister's shaking form pressed against his back, as he stood protectively in front of her. He really should have foreseen this happening - especially after what Chiron had told him and the other Demigods' reactions to them being claimed.

He took a moment to let the declaration sink in completely. Zeus had just ordered his and his sister's death/banishment and now it was up to a collective vote on which one it should be. So far the majority votes were for banishment - as his father hasn't voted either way. Apollo, Hermes, Hades - and, surprisingly, Hephaestus and Demeter have voted for banishment. The rest for death. It seemed like banishment was to be their punishment for existing, then. At least Zeus wasn't too happy with that decision, so that was something.

Percy frowned as he once again took a look around the Olympian Council room, there were various different emotions displayed upon the faces of the gathered Gods. Before his attention was once again drawn to Zeus as the god's voice rang out, "The Council has decided upon banishment. From henceforth, Perseus and Andrea Jackson are banished from our world; never to be involved in Greek affairs."

That claim had Poseidon on his feet yelling in protest, "You cannot take them away from me completely!"

"Their punishment has been decided, and you _will_ abide by it Poseidon! I am your king!" Zeus thundered in response to his outburst.

Suddenly a new voice rang out, "Well now, if this is how you reward heroes, I'd hate to see how you treat enemies."

Percy turned towards the source of the new voice and saw a beautiful dark haired woman dressed in a white dress approach. Her dark eyes swept the Council Room, lingering on Percy and his sister, before returning to Zeus.

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"Who I am does not concern you. I am here of my own power and the reason is a more important matter." She then turns her attention to the distraught Poseidon, "I am here to offer you a boon."

Poseidon's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You worry for the fate of your twins, I offer my assistance. A new life for them - that is, of course, if they accept." Upon her last sentence, she once again turns her attention to Percy and Andy.

Percy frowns, "A new start?"

The visitor nods, "My star is in danger of falling into darkness. Soon my Chosen King will embark on a quest to restore the Light, and I want you to help him and Lucis succeed." She pauses, "Do not think this will be an easy task, you will face many hardships on this path, but there will be great rewards for your success. It may not seem like it at times, but you will find happiness with my people."

Andy speaks up for the first time then, her voice soft, "What do you mean? Hardships? Rewards?"

The visitor sighs again, "My Chosen King walks a harsh path, but hope lights his way. Your help will give him time and the push he needs to keep going even when all hope seems lost." She paused before saying the next words carefully, "You will find friends - perhaps even a family among my people and a chance for love if you so desire."

Percy frowned, thinking carefully. While it didn't seem so bad, one thought plagued his mind, "What about my mom?"

"Sally Jackson?"

Percy nodded.

"I can offer her a place upon my world if she so desires it." The woman gave them a gentle smile, "I would never outright take you from her. I know how much family means to your kind. I will do whatever I can to make your stay upon my world safe and happy. That is if you decide to take my offer."

Percy and Andy shared a look, before Percy addressed her, "We accept your offer. But we want to talk to our mom first."

The Goddess nodded, "Very well, I will take you to her."

-x-

After a lengthy discussion with a worried Sally Jackson about the events leading up to now, the three mortal family members stood once again in front of their guest. "We'll go with you," Sally greeted the Goddess. "It's obvious that the Greek World will never accept my children as long as Zeus rules. But if your world will give them a home and happiness, then we will take your offer."

The Goddess nodded, "I thank you. And as a show of faith, you may call me Etro. I am the Goddess of Death and Chaos upon Eos and my Chosen King is my Champion. My Astrals have a prophecy to decide the fate of Eos and My King's path to saving her."

Sally frowned, "Eos?"

Etro nodded, "My star, and your new home." She paused, looking around the apartment they were standing in, before addressing the Jackson Family, "It will take some time to adjust to a new world. But before we leave, there are things you need to know. It would be cruel of me to just take you there, without explaining my star and its history to you.

"Most information is found in history books, though events before the Astral War are rarely mentioned. Now for Astrals, they are the Six Gods and Goddesses of Eos: Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone. Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning. Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow. Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides. Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron. Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire.*

"Eos itself is divided into four nations; Lucis, Accordo, Tenebrae, and Niflheim. Niflheim is waging war with Lucis as we speak, after already taking control of Tenebrae, the home of the Oracles. Accordo is remaining neutral in this war.

"But before you worry too much about the war, that is not where your story begins. I will be sending you back before the war, about M.E 748. You will finish middle school and high school, as well as, decide your path in life. I wish for you to help my King, the prince now, in his journey. There are two paths for you to take, though one is more beneficial to you due to your heritage here."

Etro paused in her lengthy explanation, to allow Percy, Andy, and Sally to absorb the information. Andy interrupted the silence with a question, "What paths were you talking about? You never mentioned them."

Etro nodded, "Yes, Kingsglaive and Crownsguard."

Percy frowned, "Kingsglaive and Crownsguard?"

"Yes. Crownsguard is a royal guard tasked with the protection of the royal family of Lucis, as well the Citadel. Kingsglaive is an elite group of soldiers that defends Lucis. They borrow the King's magic to perform feats of magic and strength to combat the Starscourge and the results of the parasite."

"Starscourge? That's the darkness you want us to help defeat?"

Etro nodded, "Yes. It's a plague upon my land. It turns both people and beasts into daemons. It starts as an illness until it completely consumes you and then you turn into a monster." She paused, "Though Ardyn was born to become the Founder King of Lucis, fate had other plans for him. Blessed with the power to heal those afflicted with the Starscourge, he traveled the world purging the plague from their bodies by absorbing it into his own. Yet when he stood before the Crystal for judgment, it deemed him unworthy of becoming its champion, decrying him as impure of heart. Ardyn was cast into exile, shunned by the people who once adored him and condemned by his own flesh and blood. He now seeks revenge of the Lucian bloodline—in particular, on the "True King" chosen to serve as Crystal's champion: Noctis Lucis Caelum.*

"I think that is enough for now, the rest you will learn on your own." She carefully looked at each of them over before speaking again, "Are you ready to leave?"

The three Jackson members nodded, and Etro cast the spell needed to take them to Eos.


End file.
